Not A Secret
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Being Terrorfied of Society is a pain. Especisly when your freinds are famous. But the reason I am afraid is not because of a sickness, but how my life went before now. Oc Centric, Tony/OC, And possible Loki/OC
1. Party In Pain

Ok it is no secret. I am Terrified. Being dragged to a Party, of all things, as a person with Social Anxiety at its worst I could barely go outside but then I was forced to go to a party?!

Ok so you're probably wondering who I am and why you are reading this. Well my name is Kat. And you are probably reading this because you read the Summery and you are curious. But remember, Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Wait…NO! I would never kill anyone!

Never mind. I'll just tell you in detail who I am, because you are most likely yelling at the screen now.

My name is Katherine Young. I am a shy skinny 29 year old, but I look 16. I have natural blue hair and dark brown eyes. At the age of 6 my parents died, no details yet, and my brother ran away. At the age of 21 I was kidnapped, reported Missing, and then I was found half dead Five years later when I was 26. No one knows what happened to me back then, and I have no intention of telling anyone.

Now my Best friends Lily and Katie, Twins, are dragging me along to greet some high class people. I tried to keep the shiver back as I shook hands with a man in a suit, one that I remember Lily told me she had a crush on.

"Nice to meet you Katherine" He nodded towards me formally and I resisted the urge to hide and instead nodded. He frowned at my peculiar Behaviour before the twins pulled me along to another person, and another, and another… and about everyone else I this fucking party. I'm joking of course, I couldn't meet everyone here! But I did meet a lot of people.

Now I was in the corner of the room, staring at the ground as I sipped at my drink. Water, since I am scared of getting drunk. My eyebrows were furrowed with confusion as I stared at the floor, which were pure white tiles. But the reason I was confused was because this one tile had a red substance in the corners. I thought it was blood at first, but it smelt like a mixture of rotting milk and oil, Strange huh?

Now I was trying to figure it out all the while forgetting my surroundings. But I was soon brought back to reality as I heard a voice next to me.

"What's a pretty lady like you alone in the shadows?" I jerked up in shock before shrinking back in embarrassment "I-I-I…" I stuttered and he seemed shocked by my nervousness

"What? I was joking!" I attempted to laugh but instead it came out in a ragged cough and I went red as he chuckled. I glanced around in slight panic searching for lily; Since Katie went home with a man hours ago and is now doing god knows what! She was on the opposite side of the room flirting with a man, who seemed to be enjoying it, As soon as she caught sight of me though she rushed over and whispered in my ear,

"You alright Kat?"

I shook my head and she frowned before turning to the man in front of me in surprise. "Mr Stark, Nice to meet you, this is my friend Kat and my name is lily." She had that twinkle in her brown eyes and I winced.

'Please don't say anything stupid' I prayed mentally as she started to talk. "So Mr Star-"

"Why's she so nervous?" She blinked in surprise at his interest towards me, but her dazzling smile was permanent as she happily replied with my deepest darkest secret on the end of her tongue.

"Oh 8 years ago she was kidnapped and they found her dying about three years ago, every since then she has been terrified of everything" She laughed at the last part and I stared at her in horror as Stark took in every word she said with shock.

I shrunk back tears in my eyes and that was when Lily seemed to notice I was there for the 'first time' and she gasped. "I'm sorry Kat, But I can't not reply" she exclaimed in my direction and I flinched back as she tried to apologise with hands as well as words.

"Is there anyone in the world who I can trust" I whispered in horror and then raced away, my hands covering my face. Surprisingly I dodged everything and everyone in my way until I got to the limo that was waiting for when we were done; where I jumped in and buried my face in the pillow that was in the corner. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the Driver who was reading a book looked on sympathetically.

But him, just like everyone else, don't know half of why I was crying. That man, Stark, had access to anything and everything in the world, and if he didn't he would just hack into it. Which means he could find out everything.

_E.V.E.R.Y._T.H.I.N.G

I let out another sob and curled up into a ball making sure the driver couldn't see my ass. That caused me to let out a small giggle suddenly and then I sighed rolling over. I closed my eyes, and tried to will sleep to take over.

* * *

I don't know why I was laughing. I was just laughing like I just heard a funny joke. I could only see my body the rest was black, I couldn't feel anything beneath my feet, just air, but I was standing. It was strange. Suddenly I couldn't breathe.

Bubbles rose up as I collapsed on the invisible floor plunging strait into a deep pool where I sank to the bottom. I let out a silent scream and the water rushed into my lungs. It tasted foul, and familiar. I saw flashes of Gold and Green.

Black…red…green…gold…blue…white…

Many colours flashed before me, black and red swirled arounds the objects of colour.

Green eyes shined down at me.

Gold Gleamed as I saw a faint shape of a sceptre.

Fluoro blue eyes stared blankly forward and cold hands gripped my head viciously.

White…Just white…

White flooded my vision and that…

That was…

M-My...

My…

**_Death._**

I jerked awake with a scream my head collided with head and I heard a cry of pain. My eyes flew open and I jerked back in fear scrambling away only to hit a bed head. That was when I recognised where I was, I was lying in my bed and Lily was standing nearby glaring at her twin as Katie was giggling uncontrollably.

"are you alright Kat?" Katie asked cocking her head in question. I nodded awkwardly and stood up on shaky legs.

"We got to go now, Are you going to be alright Kat?" Katie put an arm around me and I flinched away but as always she didn't take offence and instead she smiled warmly which I couldn't help but return.

* * *

Please Read And Review


	2. Bloody Sleep

I jerked awake in shock as a loud ringing sounded next to my ear and I let out a screech of terror, I scrambled away only succeeding in falling back off the bed and landing on my spine with such force that it would have snapped any other person's spine.

But I am not like them.

I let out a small groan of pain and dragged myself to my feet as I heard the ringing sound continue, which I now recognised as the phone that was on my pillow next to me for no apparent reason.

I let out a small sigh and picked it up immediately my mind jumped to all possibilities, whether it be bad or good. I scrunched up my nose and pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I pressed the phone to my ear. "H-Hello?" My voice was hoarse as it always is in the morning but the person on the other end ignored it and said two simple words.

_"Miss me?"_

He Hanged up.

_'Thud'_

My phone hit the floor in my shock and I stared blankly forward trying to process those simple words which crackled with bad connection seconds before.

My mind went blank and I felt tears rise up as I stumbled forward in a blind panic. My foot hit something and I fell to the floor and when I looked sideways I could see a small blue flower, one I have never seen before, and that is something seeing as I used to work at a florist.

A small note was attached and I wanted to turn away but my mind automatically read it.

_ Do you like water?_

**_ ~L.F_**

I jumped up and let out a small sob as I stumbled into the bathroom leaning against the bench as I stared into the mirror blankly.

The mirror was clear newly wiped and my eyes widened with shock as I saw a flash of green and gold behind me. I spun around terrified but just found myself staring at my shower, Tears ran down my cheeks as I quickly got dressed into jeans and a tank top before running out, Slamming the door behind me. I heard the Land Lady call out a greeting but all she got back was a gust of warm air as I ran off through the streets.

Civilians yelled at me as I barged past but my mind was blank with the instinct to flee.

* * *

_ I can't win._

* * *

I Caught a glimpse of someone staring at me from a car stuck in traffic but in my terror filled mind I brushed it off and continued until I got to the empty part of town. My mind finally slowed down and I scanned the area where I immediately slipped into a large abandoned hospital.

I knew what I wanted to do. And no one would care anyway.

I navigated my way through the dark empty hallways; finally I came to where a small blue red was shining at the end of a hallway on the top floor. My eyes narrowed as I picked up the small lantern and my hand opened the last door.

Anyone other than me would be shocked at what they saw there.

In the middle of the room was a large ever flaming fire, blood littered the floor around it and several knifes were scattered around the floor.

I took in a deep breath and blew the small flame in the lantern out before placing it on the floor and walking over to the fire. I stood next to it and let a small smile flicker on my lips as I raised my foot to step forward.

A Warm hand gripped my shoulder and I heard a man shout "No! Don't do it!" I froze up and my mind panic as I whipped around in shock.

A blonde man stood there, he was tall well-built and was wearing a black top and jeans, Very simple attire for someone so famous.

"C-C-Captain?!" I squeaked nervously and jumped away from the fire at the same time distancing myself away from him. "D-D-Did you F-Follow me?!" I stuttered as my eyes widened with horror. He held his hands up and nodded awkwardly "You were running…" He trailed off and I realised with a start that when I panicked…I well…I run _really_ fast.

"What is this place?" He asked suddenly and I flinched away my face pale.

"I-I-I…"

"Are you some sort of killer?!

"N-NO!"

"Then what is all this?"

I didn't reply but I then I remembered why I came here and I felt terror wash over me. In a flash I snatched a knife from the ground and he immediately raised his fists.

"Miss, Put the weapon down"

I blinked slowly as I started to shiver uncontrollably. "G-G-Go A-Away" I stuttered softly and he shook his head "I can't do that miss, You have no reason to die"

I jerked up at once my face twisted with rage. "AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" I screeched and he flinched in surprise.

My rage suddenly died and I shrunk back. "I-I W-Want to D-Die…" I whispered softly as I backed up in a corner "I-I T-Try and T-Try…" I trailed off and tears rose up. "W-Why can't I die?" I sobbed before I collapsed on the floor and my world went black.


End file.
